Resonando en tus oídos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Takao esta más contento que de costumbre, por lo que Midorima no puede evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por saber las razones que hay detrás de aquella felicidad, pero no puede evitar sentirse frustrado al verse continuamente ignorado por el pelinegro ¡¿Por qué no puede ser él su centro de atención! Midorima se da cuenta que extras sensaciones comienzan a brotar dentro de él


Contenido: One-shot, OCC (no intencional), Yaoi, Romance, intento de Humor, celos y varios celos xD.

Pareja: Midotaka (Midorima x Takao

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola mortales! Hikari anduvo inspirada así que aprovechando el tiempo libre (aun ando de vacaciones) decidí intentar un segundo fanfic de Kuroko no Basket! Yeii!

Midorima: Deja de parlotear tanto y di lo que en verdad va en un disclaimer, nanodayo *se acomoda los lentes* En varios sentidos te pareces al molesto de Takao

Hikari: Midorimacchi ambos sabemos que estas perdidamente enamorado de Takao-kun asi que no digas cosas como esas

Midorima: *tose y la ignora* Kuroko no Basket no es propiedad de Hikari, en realidad todos los derechos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el siguiente fafic fue hecho sin fines de lucro y por puro ocio.

Hikari: Disfruten el fanfic! Notas al final!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

¿Por qué le estaban molestando este tipo de cosas? No era normal que cosas tan insignificantes tomaran tanta importancia en su mente, simplemente esta situación no era nada común y eso, le molestaba aun mas.

Todo había empezado una mañana de escuela. Takao había aparecido, como todas las mañanas, conduciendo la carreta la cual era su transporte personal, y como siempre el destino estaba de su lado, Midorima había ganado en piedra, papel o tijeras por lo que Takao se había resignado a llevarlo a cuestas en la bicicleta a la escuela, pero en esta ocasión el pelinegro, a pesar de haber perdido no parecía molesto, ¿tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a no ganar?

Takao era reconocido por siempre llevar los ánimos arriba, aquel optimismo y carisma eran sus principales características, pero el día de hoy esas características estaban mucho más altas de lo que estaban normalmente. Una sonrisa traviesa tatuada en su rostro mientras que parecía ansioso y contento todo el tiempo, y eso no paso desapercibido de Midorima.

-¿Acaso te encontraste 100 yenes o algo así, nanodayo?- preguntó indirectamente Midorima cuando iban por los pasillos, después de clase y camino al gimnasio para comenzar la práctica. En su mano derecha como siempre su objeto de la suerte, un marcador color azul.

-¿Eh? Shin-chan, ¿quieres saber por qué estoy tan contento?- preguntó con un tono divertido mientras volteaba a verlo. Midorima en contestación solo se acomodó los lentes

-Oha Asa no dijo nada particularmente positivo para Escorpio el día de hoy- Siguió hablando después de unos minutos de silencio. Al parecer a Takao le divertía mantenerlo en duda

-Oha Asa no tiene nada de repercusión en mi vida- Fue lo último que dijo Takao antes de entrar al gimnasio y saludar a sus senpais quienes ya estaban comenzando el calentamiento.

Sin oportunidades de preguntar, Midorima se concentró en la práctica. Le costaba admitirlo, pero en realidad tenía cierta curiosidad acerca de la razón del humor de su compañero. Pero después de la practica habría tiempo de preguntarle, Midorima solía quedarse algunas veces a practicar sus tiros después de que sus senpais se marcharan y Takao siempre lo esperaba pacientemente para que ambos regresaran juntos a casa.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡No se queden muy tarde!- Se despidió Otsubo junto a Miyaji cuando dejaron a los dos chicos de primer año solos en el gimnasio. Midorima estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Takao aquello que le taladraba la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su compañero colgarse la mochila al hombro

-Oi- lo llamó, intentando no parecer enojado, no…Takao no se atrevería a abandonarlo…

-¡Lo siento, Shin-chan! ¡Me iré temprano hoy! ¡Es urgente!- Y sin oír ninguna respuesta Takao terminó de acomodar sus cosas y salió corriendo del gimnasio, dejando a Midorima con la boca abierta

-¡Ese idiota!- gruño cuando botó con agresividad el balón y este resonó en todo el gimnasio. ¿Qué le pasaba el día de hoy a Takao?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Al día siguiente Midorima se preparaba para salir de su residencia a la misma hora que cada día, pero su humor estaba ligeramente diferente a lo rutinario. Ayer, después de haber practicado A SOLAS sus tiros perfectos, había decidido regresar a casa un poco más temprano, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el descaro de Takao, ¡se había llevado la bicicleta! Sabía perfectamente que Midorima saldría más tarde y sin embargo lo había dejado sin trasporte.

Cuando salió de casa vio enfrente de él ya a su compañero montado en la carreta esperándolo. Su humor no era nada comparado con el del día anterior, si ayer Takao estaba contento el día de hoy su sonrisa podía ser el mismo sol. No dejaba de sonreír y cantar en voz baja, al parecer sin haber notado aun la presencia de su amigo debido a sus audífonos en cada oído.

Midorima se saltó el típico juego de cada mañana y solamente se subió de forma tosca a la parte trasera. Al sentir el movimiento Takao volteó a verlo algo sorprendido pero después solamente le dedico una enorme sonrisa

-Buenos días, Shin-chan- le saludó quitándose temporalmente el audífono derecho. Contrario a lo que esperaba (quejas por haberse subido sin avisar y sin haber probado su suerte en el juego) Takao comenzó a pedalear fuerte con dirección al Instituto Shutoku.

Apretando fuertemente su objeto del día (un pequeño conejo de peluche) Midorima notó el contraste de estados de ánimo en ambos, aunque al parecer Takao estaba tan sumido en su buen humor que no había notado la irritación del As de Shutoku. "¿Por qué no me está haciendo caso a mí como siempre?" comenzaba a pensar Midorima, pero apenas se daba cuenta de sus inútiles pensamientos, sacudía la cabeza intentando mantenerse sereno.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Takao- llamó Midorima durante el descanso, pero el pelinegro parecía no haberlo oído, dado que nuevamente traía puestos los audífonos y cantaba entre líneas- Takao- llamó más fuerte, pero con los mismos resultados- ¡TA-KA-O!- alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que le quitaba un audífono y le hablaba prácticamente al oído

-¡Shin-chan! ¡No tienes que ser tan extremista! ¡Si te oigo!- Una venita saltó en la frente de Midorima, y al notar su descontento Takao bajó el volumen desde su IPhone aun conservando su audífono restante en el oído

-¿Se puede saber que has estado escuchando toda la mañana, nanodayo? ¿Y por qué tu felicidad excesiva?- decidió preguntar mientras desenvolvía su obento, intentando no mostrarse tan ansioso por las respuestas. Pero con Takao (quien había aprendido a leerlo como a un libro abierto) solamente sonrió de lado antes de contestarle

-Una canción- dijo mientras sacaba su pan de la bolsa de compra

-¿Una canción?- preguntó Midorima confundido

-Sí, el día de ayer salió un nuevo disco así que después de la practica tuve que irme rápido para alcanzar de los últimos- Le dio una mordida a su Yakisoba-Pan y aun con un poco de comida en la boca prosiguió- ¡Es fabuloso! Valió la pena haber ahorrado un poco para comprarlo- Y nuevamente mostraba su típica sonrisa

Midorima se sentía un poco incomodo. ¿¡Toda su irritabilidad se debía solamente por un nuevo disco?! Ahora solamente podía sentirse patético, pero nuevas preguntas surgieron en su interior "¿Qué música oye Takao?" ciertamente varias veces lo había oído cantar unas cuantas canciones, pero en realidad ninguna de ellas la conocía ni tampoco antes le había surgido la curiosidad

Pero, ¿se atrevería a preguntarle? ¿Midorima Shintaro estaba dispuesto a pedirle prestado el otro audífono a Takao para descubrir cómo es aquello que lo mantuvo tan contento estos últimos dos días? Y como si Takao pudiera leerle el pensamiento, entrecerró los ojos y sacó una pequeña risita

-Shin-chan- lo llamó para captar su atención- ¿Quieres escuchar?- Takao sonaba divertido, Midorima se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto y desvió la mirada al tiempo en que extendía su mano vendada para que le pasara el otro audífono

Takao rió un poco y se lo pasó, ambos se acercaron un poco más para que los audífonos los conectaran a ambos. Takao regresó la canción al inicio y le puso play.

No era una mala canción, acaso eso era… ¿rock? Midorima no estaba completamente seguro debido a que no escuchaba demasiados géneros musicales. Esperó un poco para que la voz sonara al ritmo de los instrumentos, ¿la letra? Era igualmente de extraña que la melodía, podía notar algunas líneas en ingles e inmediatamente otras estaban en un japonés rápido. Miró a Takao que también escuchaba con atención, pero muy a diferencia de él, Takao lo escuchaba apasionadamente, cantando una que otra frase que había logrado memorizar en un solo día.

A la mitad de la canción, la espalda de Midorima pedía un descanso y no le interesaba específicamente la canción, así que con delicadeza dejó el audífono y volvió a sentarse derecho en su silla

-¿Y bien? ¿No crees que sea una gran canción? Se llama _Catal Rhythm_ (1)- preguntó emocionado mientras seguía tarareando levemente. Midorima se llevó un poco de comida intentando pensar en su opinión

-Supongo que es buena, todos tienen gustos diferentes nanodayo-se acomodó los lentes y después siguió comiendo

-¡Claro que es épica la canción! ¡Shin-chan no sabes nada de música!- dijo en un puchero Takao mientras se terminaba su Yakisoba-Pan y hacia sonidos graciosos con la pajita de su bebida

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Habían pasado unos días desde que Takao había dejado solo a Midorima por ir a comprar su tan esperado disco. Y desde ese día había sido imposible despegar a Takao de su amada canción. Cada cambio de clase, durante los pasillos y después de la práctica del club Takao había adquirido el hábito de colocarse inmediatamente sus audífonos y perderse en la melodía de su nueva canción y a Midorima, comenzaba a cansarle de sobremanera esta situación

Otro tiro de tres puntos, sin siquiera rozar el aro fue lo que marcó el ex integrante de la conocida Generación de los milagros. Antes, Takao siempre lo esperaba sentado a unos metros de él, sin despegar la mirada de los balones que lanzaba y llevando la cuenta de cuántos lograba hacer cada día. Sin embargo, después de ese fatídico día, Takao que a pesar de eso aun le hacía compañía a Shintaro, ya no parecía que le prestara la misma atención de siempre. Sus amigos los audífonos estaban en sus oídos, mientras que el cerraba los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse y su IPhone servía como micrófono

¿Qué sentido tenía entonces que se quedara? Midorima lanzaba con cierta agresividad los balones (aun ante esto siempre acertaba), ¿¡por qué Takao se obsesionaba tanto con una canción!? ¡Se supone que se quedaba con él para verlo! ¡No para hacer del gimnasio su karaoke privado!

-Takao- llamó Midorima mientras se acercaba, afortunadamente parecía que la canción estaba terminando por lo que Takao alzó su vista para verlo- Ayúdame a recoger, nanodayo- Sin pretexto alguno ayudó pero no dejó de lado su hermoso aparato lejos, mientras recogía los balones reproducía una vez más la ya conocida canción

- _Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"-_ Oía cantar Shintaro a Takao mientras colocaban los últimos balones en la canasta, suspiró cansado.

Una vez que Midorima ya se encontraba cambiado y aseado ambos decidieron cerrar el gimnasio y dirigirse a donde estaba su transporte estacionado. Había veces en que Takao daba pequeños saltitos mientras mencionaba con intensidad alguna línea de la canción. Antes, siempre encontraban algún tema trivial para conversar pero eso ya no sucedía debido a que Takao se encontraba demasiado tiempo cantando y poco haciéndole caso a Midorima

-Takao- llamó Midorima, pero como ya era normal Takao no lograba escucharlo. Midorima se enojó aun mas, ¿que era esta sensación que estaba en su pecho? Era algo como enojo, combinado de molesta, irritación, impaciencia, la necesidad de querer ser el centro de atención para alguien y la frustración de no serlo. En un rápido movimiento, aprovechando estar detrás de uno de los edificios que dirigían al estacionamiento, Midorima giró el cuerpo de Takao desde el hombro, acorralándolo de espaldas a la pared dejando a su compañero algo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Shin-chan? -Dijo en un intento de sonrisa. Midorima solo le quito rápidamente ambos audífonos (dejando que estos se colgaran y balancearan suavemente) mientras le veía fijamente tras los lentes

-¿¡Sabes lo molesto que es esto?!- preguntó en un volumen alto, intentando no gritar- Puede que te guste una canción, pero esto ya es colmarme la paciencia- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿El gran Midorima Shintaro perdiendo los estribos?- Solo deberías hacerme caso a mí y…

Silencio. Eso fue lo que se formó entre ellos dos, Midorima no había logrado controlar su habla y había dicho esa última línea inconscientemente, verdadera pero inconsciente. Después de casi un minuto de silencio Takao le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, aun estaba sorprendido pero decidió sacarle provecho a la situación

-Shin-chan- dijo divertido- ¿Acaso estabas celoso de una canción?- Takao casi suelta una carcajada cuando vio en la oscuridad cómo las mejillas del As se pintaban de un rojo suave, probablemente ni él mismo había podido nombrar aquella sensación que había sentido

Aprovechando el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el peliverde Takao, tomó ambos audífonos en su mano derecha, se alzó levemente de puntitas y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Midorima para poder atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Midorima no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, solamente podía sentir la textura suave en sus labios, dos brazos jalándolo hacia abajo, el sonido de algunos insectos y animales que salían de noche y junto a su oído (debido a la mano de Takao entrelazándolo) levemente la canción que tanto cantaba Takao los últimos días. No podía distinguir ninguna línea, tal vez debido al bajo volumen o tal vez por la confusión del momento.

Se sentía bien, extremadamente placentero volver a ser el foco de atención del más bajo, que sólo lo mirara a él, que solo lo besara a él, que solo lo oyera a él. Si eso era sentir celos, y lo peor por una maldita canción, no quería volver a sentirlos, en un fugaz pensamiento solamente quiso a Takao para él. ¿Por qué de repente surgía en él la extrema necesidad de poseerlo, de amarlo y de ser amado?

Midorima solo encontró la respuesta cuando su lengua rozó con la de Takao, mientras la canción de fondo volvía a repetirse una vez más.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) Catal rhythm como sabrán es el segundo ending de la primera temporada de kuroko no basket (si no mal recuerdo). En realidad, para los que no estén enterados el tema es cantado por OLDCODEX es una banda de rock japonesa formada en el 2009. Suzuki Tatsuhisa es el vocalista de dicha banda al mismo tiempo que participa como seiyuu de Takao Kazunari (además de tener otros muchos más roles en diversos anime y cd dramas)._

 _El single de esta canción en realidad salió hace mucho pero, sin ser mega fan como muchas otras, esta canción es de mis favoritas de ellos, en su lugar pensaba usar Latana (el último ending de knb) pero Catal Rhythm me gusta mas._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: No creí que podría escribir otro MidoTaka en, relativamente, poco tiempo, aunque creo que me ha quedado con un poco mas de OCC que el anterior u.u pido disculpas sinceras sobre eso

Kise: ¡Me parece que la tsunderidad de Midorimacchi ha quedado muy bien, Hikaricchi!

Hikari: Eh ~ en verdad crees eso Kise? Hmmm bueno dejemos que los lectores decidan eso! Mientras esperamos quisiera que leyeras esto *le pasa una tarjeta*

Kise: *lee* "Hikaricchi les agradece darse tiempo para leer este pequeño one-shot, como saben ella apenas es principiante en escribir fanfics en el fandom de kuroko no basket así que si gustan dejar un review o una crítica constructiva son libres de hacerlo, los comentarios siempre hacen a un autor crecer y mejorar." Wah! No sabía que Hikaricchi estuviera tan desesperada por reviews!

Hikari: Kise, la forma en que lo dijiste sonó muy fea TwT. Bueno sin más que decirles los espero en mis siguientes fanfics, ¡espero que podamos leernos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
